Love Will Find a Way
by tir-synni
Summary: Ron and Hermione see something they never expected to see. HPDM slash!


Love Will Find A Way

by tir-synni

Disclaimer: Neither the song or characters are mine. The song belongs to _Lion King: Simba's Pride_ while the characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Not mine, never said they were, so don't sue.

A/N: I've been wanting to do a HP/DM slash fic of this song ever since I heard it. I think it fits the pair perfectly. I don't know if I can do it justice (probably not) but I think I should at least try. _Please_ review, and if you don't like the fic, tell me if you agree about the song. 

Love Will Find A Way

Ron Weasely ground his teeth together, glaring firmly at the top of his bunk. His heavy eyes slid shut again, but stubbornly, he yanked them open again. Bloody hell, he _was_ going to stay awake. He had to wait. It would happen soon, he knew it. And there was no way in hell that he was going to fall asleep and miss it.

Wait--there! He heard it! Ron stiffened and listened intently. The curtains surrounding his bed kept him from seeing the next bed, but he recognized that sound as well as his own breath.

Harry Potter was sneaking out of bed...again.

Ron clutched his covers tightly in his fingers and kept listening. The mattresses squeaked lightly as Harry hopped free of his covers, and he heard Harry sneaking quietly to his trunk. His knuckles grew white around the tortured bedsheets as he recognized the next sound. Harry was slipping his father's cloak out of his trunk. Now, even if he was to move the curtains, he couldn't see the other sixth year. However, Harry still would have seen him, so Ron kept quiet and still.

The door creaking softly betrayed Harry's exit, and only then did Ron begin cursing to himself. Where did Harry keep going? Ever since Christmas break, Harry had been constantly sneaking out of their dorm. When Ron had told Hermione, she had forced him to keep quiet about Harry's escapades and wait for Harry to tell them what he was doing. Still, Harry remained quiet on the matter. The next day, there was no sign that Harry had been sneaking out every day at midnight and not coming back until 3:00 a.m. He gave no sign to his best friends that anything was even up. Ron growled in frustration. Dammit, what was Harry doing? Why couldn't he tell them?

Still growling and cursing, Ron stared grimly at his curtains. It didn't matter if Harry told them or not. Like he did every night, he would stay awake and wait for Harry's return. Only then could he sleep securely, knowing that Harry was safe.

~~~~

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, stalking to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy's laughter rang in his ears, even as his body throbbed from Snape's strict detention. Damn it, why did _he_ have to clean all the cauldrons out and scrub the dungeon floor? After all, _Malfoy_ had made the mess. The memory of Malfoy's smirk as he deliberately tipped Ron's cauldron made Ron flush with rage. Bloody git! And of course, Snape's little angel could do no wrong, so _he_ was punished for it.

"I would like to show the lousy snake a thing or two...." Ron growled under his breath, reaching the Fat Lady. "I bet the only reason that greasy bastard likes Malfoy is because he blows him. Why would anyone else want him around? And poor Harry--Whomping willow!" he said aloud to the portrait before mumbling again, "--has to deal with his shit. I swear Malfoy was trying to splash him with the potion. Malfoy is just jealous of him. Harry doesn't _need_ a rich papa to have friends. That bloody ferret doesn't--"

"How was detention?" a familiar voice cut into his tirade, and Ron snapped out of his angry daze. Warm jade eyes greeted him, and Ron reluctantly found himself smiling back.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know," Ron informed Harry, plopping down beside him.

Harry grinned at him. "Well, Hermione was waiting, too, but she said she wanted to go to bed early tonight. Probably so she can get up early and study."

Ron shuddered at the idea of getting up earlier than he had to. He didn't know how Harry was getting by on the little sleep he got, but staying up and worrying was taking its toll on Ron. Soon, with or without Hermione's approval, he was going to confront Harry and clear up matters.

Harry yawned and stretched. "Now that I know Snape didn't hide your lifeless body somewhere, I'm going to head up and get some sleep. You coming up?"

Ron hesitated. The warm fire was nice, and the chair was so big and comfy...."I'll be up in a sec. I want to relax a bit."

Harry shrugged. "Your choice." His eyes twinkled merrily. "I guess I shouldn't have to remind _you_ of all people that Hermione has a room to herself now, as prefect?"

Ron blushed furiously, and laughing, Harry walked to his dorm.

~~~~~

Ron didn't know how much time passed before he found himself rudely shaken awake. He grumbled and batted at the hands, but they persisted.

"Come on, Harry just snuck out!" Hermione Granger's voice hissed beside his ear.

Blinking blearily, Ron gazed up into his girlfriend's bright eyes. "Harry?" he mumbled.

Hermione huffed and threw up her hands. Now that Ron could get a better look at her, he saw that she was in her nightclothes, a lantern on the stand beside her. Her shoes were also on. "Honestly! Isn't that why you're down here, to follow Harry? I was going to sneak up to the boys' dorm after he left, but now that you're here, I guess I don't have to. And you fell asleep! I can't believe you! Get up!"

Ron blinked. "Harry...follow Harry...right. But I thought we were going to let him tell us."

Hermione rolled her eyes like that was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. "Now, really, after waiting all this time, do you think he's going to tell us? And if it's such a secret that he can't tell us, he'll only clam up if we confront him on it. Now come on!"

Tossing back her long hair, Hermione stalked out of the common room, clearly tired of Ron's dimness. Ron only shook his head. "Mental, that one." Clumsily, he hopped to his feet and jogged after her. _I don't think I'll tell her that I just fell asleep down here on accident...._

Hermione was waiting outside of the portrait for him. Before he could say a word, she shushed him and pulled him into the shadows. "We don't have Harry's invisibility cloak, so we'll have to be quiet," she hissed.

Ron stared at her. "But Harry _has_ the invisibilty cloak. How are we supposed to follow him?" he pointed out.

Ron was really getting tired of that superior look of hers. "_I_ have the Marauders' Map," she replied haughtily. "I _can't_ believe you forgot about it." Ignoring Ron's quiet sputtering, she glanced down at the map. "Come on, he's sneaking out of the castle. It looks like he's heading towards the Forbidden Forest1 Whatever could be there?"

Ron scowled. And this was the person who yelled at _him_ to be quiet?

Hermione quickly cleared the map and rolled it up. "Well, are you coming or not? He's way ahead of us!"

As Ron was hurrying after her, he remembered why he liked her so much when she was asleep.

~~~~~

According to the Map, Filch and Mrs. Norris was up near the Astronomy tower, so it was easier than they thought it would be to sneak out of the castle. Harry was buried deeply in the Forbidden Forest, and Hermione fretted quietly over this the whole way. "What is he thinking, leaving the safety of the school to wander out there? You-Know-Who is still looking for him! Is he _trying_ to make himself a target?"

Ron bit his lip worriedly. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was right. From now on, Harry wasn't going _anywhere_ by himself anymore. No more lone excursions to the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. As Professor Lupin had proven, there _were _werewolves out there!

The moon was almost full, lighting their path through the dark woods. They jogged for almost fifteen minutes before catching sight of Harry's silhouette. Ron almost called to him before Hermione shook her head wildly and held up a finger. _Wait_, she mouthed. Ron nodded in understanding. Now would be a good time to see what Harry was up to.

Creeping closer, they saw Harry sitting on a fallen log beside a small pond. A small smile played on his pink lips as he gazed into the water. Ron frowned. What was he up to?

Suddenly, Harry spoke, and Ron almost had a heart attack. Had he noticed them?

"In a perfect world, one we've never known," Harry whispered, his soft voice reaching Ron and Hermione's hiding spot, "we would never need to face the world alone. They can have their world. We'll create our own." He smiled lovingly at the water, and Ron felt Hermione jump beside him. He glanced at her, and he blinked when he noticed her wide eyes. She didn't say a word, only pointed at the water. He frowned and turned around, staring intently at the reflective surface. Then his jaw dropped.

Reflected in the pond's surface was a white tiger.

Gulping silently, Ron looked up. There it was, lazing in a branch above Harry's head. Wha...?

"Animagi," Hermione whispered, her voice the merest breath of sound.

"I may not be brave or strong or smart," Harry continued quietly, "but somewhere in my secret heart, I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way."

The white tiger nimbly jumped to land behind Harry. With each step it took, it transformed, body fluidly shifting to reveal a young man. Ron gaped, his eyes bugging. No...bloody...way.

"I was so afraid," Draco Malfoy confessed softly, and Harry turned to him with soft emerald eyes, "now I realize love is never wrong, and so it never dies." He held out a hand, and Harry allowed the taller boy to pull him to his feet. Malfoy kept pulling, until Harry was resting against his chest. With his free hand, he cupped Harry's chin, forcing Harry to face him. "There's a perfect world shining in your eyes...."

Harry hummed in pleasure. He opened his mouth to speak, and as if reading his mind, Malfoy said with him,

"And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you, they'd know...."

Malfoy slid his hand down, still gazing into Harry's eyes, to clutch his hand. Harry smiled, and together, they began to walk. "Love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are together. Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way."

Harry rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder, still holding the other's hand. Malfoy simply put his head on Harry's, falling silent. From behind the bushes, Ron kept gaping.

Harry...and Malfoy. Harry. Malfoy. This...this was impossible! Forcing his mouth shut, Ron glanced at Hermione, only to scowl darkly. Hermione's lips were curved in a dreamy smile as she watched the pair walk. Ron bet if she could speak, she would be cooing. Was she mad? This was serious! Harry...and Malfoy! This couldn't be happening.

Malfoy paused suddenly and turned Harry around. Harry didn't resist. He only smiled.

"I know love will find a way," Malfoy whispered.

"Anywhere we go, I'm home," Harry affirmed.

"I'm home," Malfoy repeated.

"Right here, if we are there together," Harry breathed, leaning forward.

Ron swallowed thickly, but no one noticed.

"Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way. I know....Love will find a way."

The last was a mere whisper before Malfoy pulled Harry tight against him. Harry parted his lips invitingly, and Malfoy lowered his head....

Ron looked away abruptly, grabbing Hermione's arm. His confusion fading, he pulled Hermione away from where she was staring at the oblivious couple. Hermione's eyes blazed in annoyance, but Ron never noticed. All he could think of was the look in Malfoy's and Harry's eyes. Without a word, he yanked the indignant Hermione away from the private moment.

"Love will find a way." The words thrummed through Ron's mind, confusing and clarifying things at the same time. "Love will find a way."

_Maybe,_ Ron thought, the tenderness and love in the pair's eyes still as clear as day in his memory, _it will_.

I'm expecting comments on Ron's OOC, but I'm not sure if it is. I think if he was to stumble on a private moment like that, it might change his perspective a bit. And if the lyrics are a bit different than what I posted earlier...I had the song on repeat while I was writing. I know it's mushy, and I know it's short, but please review. Reviews make the world go round. ^_^


End file.
